A typical Shepherd Sunday
by BrookeSolis
Summary: This is a very short and fluffy story about Meredith,Derek and Zola. Happy Birthday Gal. I hope you like it at least a bit! :    & sorry for the mistakes.


Hey guys I´m back with a little, fluffy one shot , nothing special, but I never wrote Meredith and Derek before. Actually it´s for my person, GAL 3 This is for your birthday honey and I hope it´s not too bad :D

I don´t own anything only my mistakes.

It was a typical day in Seattle, it was Saturday night and it was rainy and stormy outside. Meredith and Derek were already in bed and sleeping. Little Zola on the other side was wide awake, she was already 3 years old. She was Daddy´s little girl and Mommy´s princess. She hated the storm and the loud rain, like always. She wanted to go to her parent´s bedroom but she was too scared. Then a thunder started and she was even more scared.

* * *

><p>"Daaaaadddyy!" she screamed.<p>

Derek jumped out off the bed and was on his way to his daughter´s bedroom, he got worried very fast. On his way to the bedroom he stepped onto some toys.

"Shit!" He said, but not too loud. He didn´t want to wake his wife and he didn´t want Zola to hear it. No bad words! They always say to her.

So he made his way to his daughter and she was covered with her blanket with her favorite Teddy bear, she called him Mr. Bear and he was a gift from her grandmother Carolyn.

"Zola, Daddy is here. What´s wrong?" He said and sat down on the bed.

"Scared!" She just said and was still under her blanket.

"Do you want to sleep with Daddy and Mommy tonight?" He asked her.

"Yes please" She said and uncovered herself.

Derek took his daughter into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You are tired huh? Let´s go to mommy and get some sleep sweetie" He said in a soft and calm voice.

"hmm" she mumbled.

When they both walked into the room, Meredith was awake and smile at them.

"She couldn´t sleep right?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, she´s scared"

"Sure she was, it is a very loud storm. Come here sweetie"

Meredith said and took Zola into her arms and put her next to her, under the blanket.

She kissed her forehead "Sleep well Zola"

She said and all three of them felt asleep very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

"Mommy, are you awake?"

Meredith opened her eyes, she missed sleep. Long shifts and Zola. But her life was complete and everything was amazing.

"Yes honey I´m awake. Are you hungry?"

"Yeeeees daddy made pancakes!" Zola smiled.

Meredith had to smile too. "Then let´s go!"

Zola took Meredith´s hand and they both made their way downstairs.

"There are my two favorite girls" Derek said and kissed both of them.

They sat down and all of them ate their breakfast. Meredith and Derek talked about a patient while Zola was listening.

Both had the day off, because it was Sunday and they promised Zola to take one day every week off for her.

"Zola what do you want to do today? It´s not raining anymore so we could also go outside" Derek suggested.

"Zoo?" she asked and made some puppy eyes.

"Sure sweetie, but we should get dressed then" Meredith said and took Zola to carry her upstairs.

She took some clothes and dressed Zola.

"You can play with your toys for some minutes okay? I need to get dressed too."

Meredith said and left Zola´s room.

She got under the shower when Derek came in.

"Can I join you?" He asked and grinned.

"Sure but lock the door!"

Derek locked the door and got into the shower. They didn´t have much alone time anymore. There was work and Zola. So they took every chance they could get.

After they had some fun, they got dressed too.

"Zola come downstairs, we are ready. Don´t forget your jacket and shoes!" Meredith yelled.

Zola came downstairs with her shoes and her jacket, like her mommy told her.

She helped her to put on the shoes and the jacket.

They walked to the Zoo, the weather was okay for Seattle, it was cold but no rain.

Zola was excited to see all the animals.

That was a typical Shepherd Sunday. They were happy with their life, finally.

They got everything they wanted to have.

"I love you Derek Christopher Shepherd"

"I love you too Meredith Shepherd"

* * *

><p>Like I said. Short and nothing special. Xx hope you enjoyed at least a bit. And I´m sure you don´t want more :D<p> 


End file.
